


Ok, Boomer

by Ferith12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A Very Short bit of Nonsense, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: “Ok, Boomer,”  Prussia said in a voice that was casual but still somehow managed to carry over the chaos of the meeting room.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Ok, Boomer

“Ok, Boomer,” Prussia said in a voice that was casual but still somehow managed to carry over the chaos of the meeting room.

Germany immediately went silent, and everyone else followed, with the hope that whatever happened next would be more interesting than the raucous arguments they’d all had a hundred times before, and a certainty that it would be more interesting than whatever it was that they were supposed to be talking about.

“I.. You can’t… I’m not a Boomer!” Germany said.

Prussia shrugged.

“A Boomer is defined as a person born in the generation immediately after WWII, and as the youngest nation present, you’re the closest thing here.”

“That may technically be true,” Germany said, “But in general parlance, “ok, Boomer” is a phrase used by young people and directed at their parents or others of their parents’ generation. It is an expression of frustration born contempt that is fundamentally  _ generationally based _ , and as such, you are _ not allowed to call me that _ ! Boomer.”

“Wow,” Prussia laughed, “I’m so proud I can’t even be mad. I was like seventy percent sure you wouldn’t even know what I meant.”

“Well,” Germany said, a little embarrassed, “Let’s get back to the topic at hand, then.”

“You can certainly try,” Prussia said as the meeting descended back into chaos.


End file.
